Fragile
by trycee
Summary: A woman accidently dies at Scully's hand leaving her traumatized. Battling guilt, depression, nightmares and fear, can Scully return to the FBI Agent she once was? Can Mulder help her heal? *True events Triggered this story*
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder arrived at the scene and took it all in. He could see Scully still seated in her car unmoving, staring out in front of her. His entire being wanted to race to her side but he had to remain calm and talk with the detectives first. He could see a woman on the sidewalk screaming as her husband tried to keep her from collapsing in his arms, as the EMT's covered the body, a body of a thirty year old woman struck by a black government issue sedan. Mulder's attention returned to Scully. She hadn't moved from the spot she was in or acknowledged his presence in anyway. He pulled out his badge as he approached the local D.C. detectives. "Agent Mulder. What happened here?"

"Detective Krane," a dark haired man answered. He pointed to black sedan. "Your partner, right?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"I think she's in shock, to be honest," Det. Krane answered. "It wasn't her fault. The daughter and husband and all the neighbors verified that Mrs...," he said, flipping open his notebook. "Alex Hutchings, aged 30, was diagnosised bipolar. Her family was besides themselves most of the time. This wasn't the first time she had ran out into traffic or tried to commit suicide"

"It'll be the last time," another Detective said.

Mulder glared at him. He looked embarrassed and then walked away. "Sorry about that," Det. Krane said, shaking his head. "You know how it is, after awhile..."

Mulder shook his head and the Detective coughed and continued on. "Anyway, when we got here, the woman was already dead. Your partner was in such shock she hasn't moved. We tapped on her window, she showed us her badge and that's about all we got out of her. We called the bureau and they called you."

"Thanks," Mulder said, heading over to Scully.

Mulder could see that Scully's attention had shifted slightly to the grieving family members who occasionally glanced in her direction as they comforted each other. They were surrounded by friends and relatives as they stood alongside the sidewalk as officers snapped photos of the scene. Mulder watched as they covered the woman;s body in a white sheet.

Mulder tapped the window but Scully did not startle or move. "I need someone over here," he said, to one of the EMT's.

Mulder opened her car door and bent down next to her. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. She was pale and her eyes were unfocused. Mulder turned her chin towards him. The moment Scully's eyes focused on him, tears began to flow down her cheeks and she began to whimper as Mulder pulled her into his arms. She clung tightly to him as if she were afraid he'd let go of her. She buried her head under his neck as she wept, her sobs so deep, so intense, and more heart-wrenching than he had ever heard from her and it made him nauseous. Scully began to hyperventilate and Mulder was afraid she might move into a more serious form of shock which could kill her. He rubbed her hair and encircled his hand against her back, trying to sooth her, as he whispered, "It's okay, Scully. It's not your fault". He pulled back as he cooed, trying to calm her, and planted a kiss to her forehead. Her moist eyes were dilated and untrained and Mulder had an urgent need to get Scully to focus on him, to connect to her through touch and eye contact.

"Scully...", he heard himself saying. "Scully?" But she was unresponsive. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she was still unresponsive. He could feel the EMT's around him and they were trying to get him to release her so they could take over. He finally relented when his brain registered that the EMT was screaming in his ear, "LET HER GO SO WE CAN TREAT HER. SHE'S IN SHOCK!"

He watched as they strapped Scully down into a stretcher. He closed her car door and called out to Det. Krane. "Have it towed back to the Bureau."

Detective Krane nodded in response. Mulder stood outside of the Ambulance as he watched them attached I.V's to her arms. The male EMT turned to him. "We're gonna transport your wife to the nearest hospital, is there a preference?"

Mulder was much too distraught to correct him. After the desperate kisses and hugs the EMT had witnessed, there was no point explaining they'd never even shared even a kiss before this. "Georgetown University," Mulder answered. "I'll be right behind you."

Mulder's phone rang and he answered it. "Mulder?"

"I just got a call that Agent Scully was in a car accident and there was a death?"

"Scully is being transported to Georgetown University. She's in shock. I'm on my way over there."

"I'll meet you then. This is quite serious. I'll need to take her statement, if possible."

"I'm not sure she's able to make a statement right now, sir. But you can try."

He hung up the phone and raced to his car, taking off to tail behind the Ambulance headed towards Georgetown. Mulder parked and watched as they unloaded Scully, his hand immediately reached out to hers. Scully's hands were clammy and her eyes were rolled back slightly. She looked so tiny and fragile and he wanted to pick her up at that point and hold her. They were wheeling her through the floors into an elevator as he followed them. "Mulder...", she said, locking eyes with him.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "It's going to be okay. They're just going to check you out."

"Mulder," she said, again as tears began to trail down her beautiful face. "I killed her...", she said, as sobs began to overtake her.

"No," Mulder said, rubbing his hand against the back of her neck. "She was mentally unstable, Scully."

She took both of her hands and covered her face, turning away from the EMT's who were bewildered. The elevator door opened and they wheeled her into a room and then transferred her into the hospital bed. They switched her I.V's and connected them to the Hospitals equipment. The EMT's left and a nurse walked in, smiling at Mulder as she reached into a shelving unit and brought out a hospital gown. "Remove everything from the waist up including her bra," she instructed Mulder. "The gown can be snapped around the I.V's so don't worry about that. And when you're done, I'll be right back."

Mulder turned to Scully who was staring past him. He touched her cheek. "Hey," he said. "Scully? Scully?"

She was unresponsive.

"Raise your arms, okay Scully?"

Her jacket had already been removed by the EMT's, she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, staring off into space. Mulder tapped her arms and she obeyed, raising them up as Mulder lifted the ends of her green sweater on and then off her head. He stared a little longer than he intended at her cleavage which was in his direct view as he stood in front of her. He licked his lips as he stared at the silk blue bra that seemed to envelope her creamy white skin. He sighed as he reached behind her. His noise was immediately assaulted with the sweet smell of almonds from her shampoo and the scent of her skin. Mulder then unsnapped her bra. He'd imagined this moment a thousand times but under more favorable circumstances. He gasped as he slid her bra off her arms. Scully's pink nipples had coiled and hardened in the cold air, sending sensations straight to Mulder's groin. He had to bite back a moan, and yet Scully was still unresponsive, staring at the wall. What was probably seconds was like an eternity in his mind as he stared. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Mulder slipped the gown over her head and slid her arms in, taking one last look again before letting the end of the gown go, covering her completely. He felt guilty at that moment for taking advantage especially at such a horrific time. He'd seen Scully's breasts twice before when he'd rescued her in Antarctica and in the decontamination shower. Both memories were etched into his mind forever but he'd never before watched as her nipples had coiled right in front of him. He was a man, he was human, it was natural for his body to react when it came to her, but he had to remind himself that this was not the time to be such a _Male_. The nurse interrupted his thoughts, as she connected a portable EKG to Scully, exposing more of Scully's skin to his eager eyes. He sat down beside her, watching as the nurse then covered Scully over with a blanket.

Mulder scooted next to her. He grabbed her hand and Scully finally turned and looked at him. Another round of tears began to wash down her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Scully. I promise."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I killed her."

"It was an accident. One that you couldn't control. Detective Krane told me she'd done this before. She was diagnosis as Bipolar, Scully. She ran out a few times into traffic before. We're FBI Agents, Scully. We hold life and death in our hands but No one could have stopped this."

"She was 30?", she said, wiping her tears. "I heard them say she was thirty."

Mulder watched her carefully. "Mulder?", she repeated.

"Yes, Scully. She was 30."

"She was around my age, Mulder...", she said, as her heart sank. "I killed someone. I murdered her."

The nurse returned and handed Mulder a clipboard and a pen. "I'll need you to fill out her info. Her vitals look good so she probaby had just a mild case of shock, which of course is always the best outcome. Of course the doctor would be the one to determine that," she said, shyly. "So, fill out your wife's forms and the doctor will be in with you shortly."

Mulder looked over to Scully. She was watching him. He clicked the pen and began to fill them out to the best of his ability, occasionally asking her questions when it came to something he did not know about her personal history. He finished the questionnaire just as Dr Bradley entered. He shook Mulder's hand and retrieved the paperwork. He glanced over it and then stared at Scully. "So, it's my understanding that you were brought in for Compensated Shock, the EMT's only said it was from a car accident. It says here that you are a Doctor and an FBI Agent?"

Scully nodded.

"Well," the doctor smiled. "I'm pretty impressed. All those years of College, Medical School and you become an FBI Agent as well. Wow, and I thought I was accomplished," he smiled.

Scully stared back at him and Mulder sat quietly, his fingers entwined with hers.

"So, can you explain what happened? Like, sit up and explain it to me?", Dr. Bradley asked Scully. He made a move to help Scully up but Mulder stepped in front of him, taking over. He placed his hands under Scully's underarms as she looked up at him. He gazed down into her eyes and saw she was focusing on him and him alone. Scully then firmly grasped his arms, and he could feel her strong hold once again as her consciousness was starting to return. She weighed nothing and so like a ragdoll, he lifted her up into a seated position and then placed pillows behind her as Dr. Bradley pressed on the hospital beds button, raising the back.

Dr. Bradley watched as Mulder adjusted Scully's blankets and pillows and when he was satisfied, Mulder sat back down next to her. Pleased, Dr. Bradley turned his attention back to Scully. "What happened?"

"I was driving...", she said, her voice low as she reached out for Mulder's hand. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it.

"Hey," Skinner said, as he peered in the door.

"Come in," Mulder said.

Dr. Bradley looked confused. "I'm sorry, but what's going on here?"

Skinner looked at Scully and he could see she looked weak and pale. He noticed the grip Mulder had on her hand. Skinner turned his attention back the Doctor who was staring at him alarmed. He pulled out his I.D. "I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner. These are my Agents."

Dr. Bradley looked at both Mulder and Scully. "Okay..."

"I need to take her statement," Skinner said, squeezing past the doctor to sit down next to Mulder. He pulled out his notepad. The tiny room had just gotten even smaller.

Mulder nodded to Dr. Bradly. "He's our boss."

"Well," Dr. Bradley said, refocusing again on to Scully. "Go ahead. You were driving."

"I was driving and I was driving the speed limit, " Scully said, as she locked eyes with Mulder. She turned back to look at Dr. Bradley. "It was a main street but residential and I was looking ahead. I saw out of my peripheral view, to my right, two adults screaming and waving their hands as they headed towards me and that's when I saw her in front of me, a woman, right before I struck her and she flew up into the air."

Dr. Bradley looked surprised. "So your Compensated Shock is understandably due to accidentally hitting someone, correct?" he said, looking at her.

"I killed her," Scully said, sighing heavily. She squeezed Mulder's hand as she wiped her tears with her right hand. She turned back to Mulder, distraught. "I killed her. I ran her over, Mulder. I killed this woman"

"No, Scully, stop saying that," he said, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay."

Dr. Bradley looked at them for an explaination. "Will this be a criminal matter?"

Skinner shook his head. "No charges from the FBI's end. I'm sure though the local D.C. police will need a statement," Skinner answered.

Scully covered her face with her hands as she cried. Mulder stood up and slid into her bed, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Skinner, uncomfortable, glanced over at Dr. Bradley who was watching them. "Well, her EKG came back normal, her blood pressure has stabilized which is a blessing. I'd say, take her home. Turn off the phone. Keep the kids or other relatives away. Cook her a nice meal. Run her a nice bath. Try to get her mind off of it. Provide for her needs. And see how things are in the morning," he said to Mulder. "I'm sorry this had to happen to her. But, your love, support and comfort is the best thing for her."

Skinner cleared his throat, as he slid his pen and notepad into his jacket. Mulder nodded his understanding and accepted Scully's paperwork.

"You're free to dress her and take her home. If anything changes. Bring her back."

Dr. Bradley walked out of the room and Skinner stood up. "I'm...umm...", he said, as Scully clutched Mulder's shirt, hiding her face from Skinner as the tears trailed and Mulder cooed to her. Mulder was suddenly aware that Skinner was still watching them.

"I'm...ummm, gonna go now."

"I'm taking her home. She doesn't need to be alone right now," Mulder said.

"Alright," Skinner said, his hand on the door knob. "Agent Scully. I want you to know, that this accident wasn't your fault. You won't be charged. It was a tragedy that if it hadn't happened today, it would have still happened."

Scully turned with red eyes in his direction, her face tear streaked. She looked Skinner but didn't respond. He nodded towards Mulder and then closed the door behind him. Mulder stood up next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Scully? He's right you know."

"I...I killed a woman. I took an innocent life", she said, in a small voice. "Nothing anyone can say right now can change that fact," she sighed, wiping her eyes.

Mulder handed Scully her sweater and bra. She stood up with his assistance and turned her back to him. He helped lift up her gown off her arms and tossed it in the bin. It was intimate what he was doing and he couldn't help himself. The EMT's, doctor and nurse had assumed he was her husband and at that moment, he felt as if he were. He watched as she wrapped the bra around her waist and fastened it in front of her, though his full view was obstructed, he could see the sides of her breasts. He noticed that Scully wasn't pretending to be shy or offended knowing that he was watching her. She twisted it in back of her and then placed one arm at a time into the straps and brought them up onto her shoulders for a snug fit. She then slipped the sweater over her head as the back of her shirt snagged against her bra. Mulder was quick to release it, his fingers coming into contact with her soft skin. She straightened up her clothes and then she turned to face him, her eyes still moist with tears. Her shoulders were slumped and her expression lost. He lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "I'm here, Scully. Whatever you need."

"Take me home, Mulder," she said, as fresh tears crept into her lids. "It doesn't feel real," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Is it real? Did it really happen, Mulder?", she asked, bewildered.

He recognized immediately that she was going in and out of denial.

" Scully, it was an accident. I promise, it was not your fault."

She shook her head as he slid her arms into her black coat jacket. He placed his hand on her back but Scully grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Her head hung low as they exited the room. He had never seen Scully this way before not even as she had clung to him with blood covering her blouse laying on his apartment floor during the Padgett case. She had cried then in a way he had never heard until today. He was so used to Scully being the strong one but she now looked like a small child as he lead her through the hallway with a mass of nurses and patients who all seem to recognize her fragility and step out of her way. Mulder guided Scully out to his car. He was anxious to get her home, to get her to her safe-place.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile**

 **2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

The Metropolitan Police were at Scully's door when they arrived. Scully glanced at them briefly as she reached for her keys. Mulder recognized Detective Krane but not the other Uniformed cop that was with him.

"I realize she just got out of the hospital but we never got her statement," Detective Krane spoke.

Mulder nodded just as Scully pushed open her door. She turned to the officers, "Well, come in..."

They entered first and looked around at the comfortable apartment. "Is this a three bedroom?", Detective Krane asked as he looked around.

"No," Scully said, hanging up her coat as Mulder followed closely behind her to the couch. "It's a two bedroom suite. There's two suites on every floor."

"Nice," Detective Krane said, as he looked about. "Probably the nicest place I've seen in D.C."

"Could we get on with this," Mulder interrupted. "She's tired. She's had a long day."

Scully glanced up at Mulder. He was aggravated and growing more by the minute. "Would you all like something to drink?", she asked.

Detective Krane shot a look at Mulder before answering. "No, no...Let's get started."

Mulder watched as Scully seated herself at the end of the sofa. He sat near her in the armchair. Detective Krane sat down as the Uniformed Officer seated himself in the arm chair facing Mulder. "Okay. So we got the report from a Walter Skinner from the FBI who took your statement. This will probably just be a minute or two, Agent Scully. We won't take up any more of your time."

Scully looked at Mulder briefly and then back to Detective Krane. "Okay."

"When you saw the victim, when you first saw her, was she screaming? Was she waving her arms around?"

"No, I saw a man and a woman out of the corner of my eye and they were running towards me. They were waving their hands," she said, demonstrating. "And they were screaming and then she was in front of me. I saw the look in her eyes," she said, as Mulder gripped her hand. He could see her relax.

"I didn't see her until I hit her. This is different from anything I've ever been involved with," she said, looking at Mulder, she removed her hand and he sighed. "I've had to shoot and kill suspects in the line of duty but I've never had to look into a young woman's eyes that died without my sole intent of killing her."

Detective Krane closed his notepad. "You know, our precinct responded to about twelve calls to that address in the past three years. Mrs. Hutchings was occasionally off her meds, trying to commit suicide, throwing plates at her brother-n-laws head. She was in and out of mental facilities, or running in traffic in front of Fed Ex trucks trying for them to hit her. She laid down in the street the last time. We won't be bothering you any further, Agent Scully."

"Okay," she said.

"We'll see ourselves out."

They watched as the door closed. Mulder stood up. "Scully..."

"Stop!", she said, throwing up her hands. "I don't want to talk about it. And I know you are going to want to talk about it, Mulder. But, I'm going to take a bath. I need a bath."

Mulder stood with his hands on his hips as he watched her head towards her hallway. She disappeared into her bedroom and Mulder plopped down on the sofa, grabbing up the remote. He listened as the water turned on. He tried keeping his mind occupied as he watched the muted television screen, listening to the sounds she made in the distance. He turned towards the hall when he heard her coming towards him. "I'm going to bed, Mulder."

"I'm not going home, if that's what you think I'm gonna do."

"I know," she said. "Your choice, Spare bedroom or couch."

"Couch," he said, standing up and taking off his suit jacket. He tossed it over the side of the couch.

Scully grabbed it up and hung it by the door on the coat tree "Well, there's pillows and blankets in the closet."

Mulder walked up to her and Scully closed her eyes as he looked down at her. He reached out and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Scully, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and he could see a fresh set of tears that hadn't fallen yet. "I'm fine, Mulder. I'm fine..."

He groaned. "Scully, don't do that. Don't push me away. You just experienced a major trauma today and the last thing I want is for you to push me away and tell me you're fine."

"What do you want me to say?", she said, staring up at him. "That every second I'm not seeing the look in her eyes before I smashed into her? The look of her family as they stared at me. Dammit, Mulder, I'm a medical doctor and I was paralyzed. I couldn't even step out of my car to check on her. What if she were still alive? What if I could've saved her?"

Mulder grabbed her and held her tightly, his hand rubbing against her back. "From what I understood, Scully. She died on impact."

She pulled back from him. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm trying here. Trying to get you to respond like you normally would, Scully."

"What do you want me to say, Mulder?", she said, throwing her hands up. "That I'm not raked with guilt right now? That no matter how much you and Detective Krane try to tell me it's not my fault. ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT IS MY FAULT," she screamed.

"No, it's not," he whispered.

Scully shook her head and turned away. "Goodnight," she said, as she walked down the hall, slamming the door closed.

Mulder stared at the empty hall and then plopped down back on the couch. He unmuted the TV and then scanned until he came across the news.

"Alex Hutchings was a 30 yr old mother of one," the reporter said. "She was a widow and according to family and friends, she had a history of attempting suicide. She leaves behind a ten year old daughter," the reporter says.

Mulder watched as a relative appeared on screen. "I can't believe she's gone," he said, in between tears.

"What will happen to Alex's daughter, Faith?", the reporter asked.

"My wife and I will take her. We were practically raising her anyway. It might be hard though for her to look out and see the place her mother died everyday. We may have to move."

The reporter continued. "Your wife's sister was struck and killed today, accidentally, by an on-duty FBI Agent. Are you angry about that? What is your reaction?"

The man, Mulder recognized as having been on the sidewalk at the scene. "I'm not angry with her," he said. "I mean, I have moments where I get upset with her but for the most part, I'm angry at the system. We've been trying to get Alex help for years. She was in and out of mental institutions and no one seemed to help us. She'd threaten to kill herself on a daily basis," he said, staring up at the sky. "Damn her for doing this and leaving her daughter an orphan. And damn the Mental Health system that who would constantly throwing her back into our hands to deal with her fits and suicide attempts until she finally did it. She did it YOU BASTARDS!", he said, as the camera cut to a commercial. Mulder switched channels.

Mulder jerked awake. It took a moment for his brain to register where he was. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. He lifted up the lid and relieved himself. He flushed and turned on the faucet. He reached over and closed the lid of the toilet, assuring that Scully would not yell at him at least for that. He washed his hands and that's when he heard it. He pushed open the door of Scully's bedroom. He could see her laying in bed, dressed in her silk pajama suits, her blanket knocked off as she tossed and turned and mouthed, "No...NO. NO. Emily, come back! Come back, EMILY, DON'T!"

"Scully?"

"NO," she screamed. "There's a car coming! EMILY. Emily, NO!"

Mulder sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her "Scully?"

She jerked awake and sat up, gripping him around the neck. He could hear the quiet sounds that she made, a whimpering sound that she was trying to swallow down before it engulfed her. "It's okay," he said, squeezing her and drawing her closer. "That was just a nightmare," he said, flicking on the lamp beside her.

She stayed pressed against him as her heart raced. He waited until she had calmed down and then pulled back and kissed the top of her forehead. "Ssshh. Don't worry, I have you."

She sat there a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I saw Emily...and she ran out in front of my car," she said. "And I hit her and she flew up into the air. And she was lying dead in the street and I ran, Mulder. I ran. I turned and ran on foot away from her."

"Scully, it's just your unconscious mind processing images and memories."

She sat there sighing slightly as her eyes closed and then opened several times, as if she were trying to come to grips with her thoughts. "I don't think I can close my eyes again," she said, sadly. "But being awake is just as equally terrifying."

"Can I stay in here with you? Having someone near by may help," he said, glancing to the chair in the corner. "I'll sit in the chair."

"No," she said, shaking her head, sinking down in her bed and tapping the space next to her. "Right here. Please, Mulder."

He stood up and walked over to the chair and took off his shirt and tie. He slipped off his pants and Scully's eyes grew wide as she watched him. He laid all of his clothes out on the chair and his shoes underneath as neatly as he could. He was nervous. They'd shared a bed for a few days just months before and he had nearly lost his mind smelling the sweet scents of Scully. He'd sniffed the pillows that she had placed between them half the night but at some point, the pillows had found themselves on the floor, each and every time. The next morning, he had found himself spooned up to her, much to his enjoyment and horror. But this was different. She was in pain. She was vulnerable in away he had never seen her and never expected. Scully was his strength, the one that held him together. Mulder had never expected for her to be the one to fall apart. He didn't know in what way he could handle it except just to be there for her.

Mulder laid down in the bed, his nose overwhelmed with the various scents of Scully. He grabbed up the blankets, covering them both and was surprised when she curled up to him. He smoothed his hand in her hair and placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her as she laid on him. He stuffed his pillow behind his head and returned his hand to rest on her shoulder. He watched as her eyes fluttered until they closed and she was deep in sleep. He repositioned himself and placed his hand around her waist. It felt right. More than right. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The morning came with Scully's alarm jolting him awake. She looked at him shyly and he was sure he wanted to wake up to her forever. She lay on his chest and he watched as Scully quickly shot up out of the bed without a word. Mulder lay there a moment before he jumped up and slipped on his pants. Scully reappeared in the doorway and they stared awkwardly at each other. "I'll...", he said, gathering his shirt and tie, his pants still unbuttoned. "I'll...just...", he stammered, heading for the bedroom door.

After he had left, Scully opened her dresser drawers and grabbed her underclothes and walked back into the bathroom but was startled to find Mulder standing in front of her toilet with his back to her, flushing and zipping up. He turned and their eyes met again. He turned on the sink and washed his hands. "You have some of my old stuff here? I need some clothes?"

"I do," she said in a still small voice. "I was about to take a shower."

"Well, make it fast, we've got to get to work," he said, wiping his hands on his pants leg.

Scully sighed. He was standing right next to her bathroom towels.

"I'm not going to work today."

Mulder cocked his head to the side. "Scully, you've never missed work. I know yesterday was tough but we have a case."

She shook her head. "I need some time."

He placed his hands on his hips and sighed heavily. "Scully..."

"NO!", she said. "Please, Mulder, understand that I'm still trying to process yesterday."

"I've never seen you like this, Scully."

She threw up her hands. "What do you want me to say? "

He stood there a minute. "Do you want company? Or do you want..."

"It's okay, Mulder," she sighed. "I know when something happens I usually throw myself into work but this time is different," she said, looking up at him. "I usually have myself," she said, as he reached out and held her elbow. "But, right now, I feel like I don't have me."

Mulder shook his head, not understanding.

"Can I just have today off, Mulder?", she said, softly.

He sighed and then stepped back from her. "I'm gonna go home, shower and head into work, Scully. But, I'll call and check in on you throughout the day. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He gathered the rest of his clothes and headed out to the hallway. He could hear the click of the bathroom door. He sat down on the sofa and slipped on his shoes and then grabbed up his suit jacket. He looked once more at her apartment and the closed the front door behind him. His steps were burdened as he made his way back to his car. Nothing in their partnership or history had ever prepared him for this. She had suffered so much lost, her Father's, Sister's and her daughter's and yet she had never miss a day at work _. 'I feel like I don't have me'_ , she had said. He shook his head and then drove off towards Alexandria. He had an hour to get showered and dressed before he would be late to work without Scully.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile**

 **3**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Skinner stared at Mulder and the empty seat next to him. "What are you saying? She's not coming in at all today?"

Mulder cleared his throat. "She asked that she have today off. She was pretty shaken up from yesterday."

Skinner tapped his pencil against his desk. "How affected?"

Mulder sat back in his seat, close-lipped. Skinner stared at him and picked up his pencil, writing something before looking up at Mulder. "I'm ordering for her to be seen by a therapist before she can return to duty."

"Sir," Mulder said, smoothing his hand on his pants leg. "This may sound like an unusual request, but..."

"But?"

"Can I accompany her?"

Skinner looked surprised.

"For support," Mulder added.

Skinner's jaw twisted. "You realize this is a _VERY_ unusual request."

"Partners that have problems are sent to Therapy sessions together. Why would this be so different for me to accompany her for support?"

Skinner stared at Mulder hard before he spoke. "If it gets her there, then I'm all for it."

Mulder hung up after speaking to Scully. She had told him she was tired and about to nap, cutting him off quickly. He called after work and then again before she went to sleep and gotten the same response. She was fine, tired and about to take a nap. The next morning at the office, Mulder waited for her. She came in carrying a coffee and a smile and walked over to her desk, depositing her briefcase before she turned towards him.

"What is this about Skinner saying we both have to meet with Dr. Karen Kossoff?", she said, bewildered.

Mulder noticed that she looked tired with bags under her eyes. She was dressed professionally as she always was in a black suit and a blue blouse and was sipping on an even larger cup of coffee than she normally would.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I think after the other day, he thinks it's a good idea."

She looked down and then glanced up at her partner. "I'm fine now. I'm better. I've moved past it," she said, casting her eyes down.

Mulder shook his head. "I don't think that's true."

Her eyes met his. "What time is this meeting with her?"

Mulder glanced at his watch. "In ten minutes, you want to head up there?"

"Give me a sec," she said, sipping harder on her coffee.

He watched. noticing the tiniest nuances, from the way she kept her eyes away from him to the way she gulped instead of sipped on her coffee. She sat her cup down and then looked up at him. "I'm ready."

He reached out his hand to her. She let him engulf her hand in his which was something that had changed about her behavior since the accident. He walked with her to the elevator. When it dinged open, he placed his hand on her back, escorting her in. They stood apart until it reached the floor they needed. He continued to escort her to the door of the Therapist. Scully stopped in front, staring at the engraved metallic nameplate. She hadn't seen Dr. Karen Kossoff since she'd been cured with cancer. Scully wasn't sure she wanted Mulder to even know she'd seen Dr. Kossoff in the past, after all her Therapy sessions had been in secret. She looked up at Mulder and he placed his hand on her back, higher than he normally would as if he knew she needed his touch for strength. She knocked on the door and heard Dr. Kossof's familiar voice.

She was met by Dr. Kossof who held out her hand with a warm smile. "Dr. Scully. It's been so long. Such a blessing to see you."

Scully smiled shyly. She could feel Mulder's eyes on her. "Yes, Dr. Kossof, the last time, was during my cancer."

The elder woman smiled curiously. "And it's been two years now, right?"

"Yes, I'm in full remission," Scully said.

"Well, that's amazing," Dr. Kossof uttered. She turned her attention to Mulder. "And you are Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Scully's partner, correct?"

"Yes," he said, shaking her hand.

"Sit down, sit down," she said, pointing to the two comfortable chairs that faced her desk. She moved to a different chair in front of them, forming a circle of chairs and grabbed up her notepad. "Let's talk. It's my understanding, that you, Agent Mulder, are here for support for Agent Scully under the orders of Assistant Director Skinner, is that correct?"

Mulder turned from Scully and nodded to Dr. Karen. "That's right."

"So," she said, bring her attention back to Scully. "Why, Dana, are we here?"

Scully began to squirm in her seat, occasionally glancing at Mulder who was watching her intently. "I killed someone without intent," she said, finally.

Dr. Karen Kossof wrote in her notepad. "An innocent bystander while on duty?"

"No," Scully said. "I was driving and I hit a woman with my car and killed her."

"Oh, I read about that. I saw it on tv," Dr. Karen said. "So you're the FBI agent."

"Yes," Scully sighed.

"You do realize that you are not at fault."

"I do," Scully said. "But, I've never felt like this before," she said, wiping a tear. "I know it should be pushed in the back of my mind by now. I've seen death in all kinds of aspects. The first time I had to pull the trigger and kill someone, I'll never forget that moment, I think anyone in law enforcement can relate to that. I've always been able to separate my emotions but..."

"But? What's changed?"

"I froze. When I hit her, I froze. I've never reacted that way before," Scully said, squeezing her hands together. "I went into shock, clinical shock and had to be taken to the hospital."

"Dana, that's understandable. You are human, afterall."

Scully shook her head no. "The look in her eyes was a look of horror that I now see whenever I open my eyes. And when I close my eyes, what I see is different..."

"Dana, what do you see?"

"I see it happening to my daughter Emily. I see the one I hit being Emily. I see her flying into the air. I see her as the one lying on the ground and instead of reacting and coming to her aid...", she said, grabbing up the tissues on the table next to her. "I run off leaving her to die alone."

Mulder reached out and slid his hand into hers, squeezing it. Dr. Karen watched him, she was noticing his full attention on Scully. He was empathetic to her cries, and showing affection to her more than she would ever expect a partner to. She noticed the glances between them, including the need for reassurance from Mulder. He squeezed Scully's hand and looked into her eyes as Dr. Karen watched them. They seemed almost unaware of her presence at times.

Dr. Karen was taking note of their body language. They were turned towards eachother, his thumb kept swiping over her palm and they both kept gazing into each other's eyes. It could be considered comfort but she had never witnessed two partners respond to each other this way out of the 40 years she'd been working as a Therapist for the FBI. Partners who cared for each other might pat one another on the back or hand the other one a tissue. They did not gaze into each other's eyes like lovers would, or have public displays of affection with hand holding and the rubbing of their fingers against the other's hand. Karen was awestruck at the more than natural way they attended to each other's needs. There was certainly more than just a partnership between them. She recognized that there was love.

"So, this has triggered dreams and illicit emotions you had buried within you. How did you mourn the death of your daughter Emily?"

Scully sighed and shook her head. "I didn't properly mourn her death. I did what I always do. I pushed it down within me and I worked through it."

"Worked through it?," Dr. Karen said confused.

"I kept working...I kept busy," Scully said, looking over to Mulder.

Dr. Karen watched him smooth his thumb over her hand and watched as she relaxed and crossed her legs, blowing out the air in her lungs.

"You went back immediately to work?", she said, surprised.

Scully bowed her head and then raised it. "I've always believed in pushing past my pain."

"And what was so different about this situation with the car victim?", Dr. Karen asked.

"My reaction," Scully said. "It wasn't me. It wasn't who I am."

Dr. Karen wrote in her notepad. "Well, Dana, who are you?"

Scully glanced over to Mulder. He locked eyes with her for a moment and then she broke contact staring back at the Therapist. "I'm a Medical Doctor, an FBI Agent..."

"Is that all?", Dr. Karen asked.

Scully shook her head no. "I'm a Daughter, a sister...a mother," she said, softly.

Mulder shifted in his seat. Scully wiped her eyes and blew out the air in her lungs.

"And?", Karen asked.

"A friend..."

"A significant other?", Karen asked.

Scully glanced towards Mulder but kept her head low. He focused on her, his eyes searching hers. "No," she said, looking away from him.

Mulder was watching Scully. Her eyes finally met his and Karen observed their silent communication. She wanted to push them a little further. "Are you sure?", Karen asked, Scully.

Scully's mouth gaped opened with a shocked expression like a deer-caught-in a headlight .

"Am I sure I don't have a significant other?", Scully repeated shocked. "I'm _pretty_ sure."

Mulder shifted again in his seat and Scully glanced at him nervously.

Dr. Karen watched her as Scully searched Mulder's eyes.

"Are you?," Mulder questioned. "Sure?"

Scully stared at him a long moment. Her mouth open and she looked down shyly. "I don't know where I stand."

"You _should_ know by now," Mulder said, his gaze intensified as he peered at her.

She gasped and then dropped her head down shyly. "Well, I guess I should," she said, softly.

"Yes, you should," Mulder whispered.

Scully placed her hands in her lap and twirled her fingers around like a schoolgirl.

Karen watched the interaction between them. Mulder's gaze never left Scully.

Karen continued "You have friends you can turn too for comfort?"

"I have a best friend," Scully said, quietly.

"Who is your best friend?"

"He is," Scully said firmly, pointing towards Mulder. He smiled smugly.

"Can you count on him? Can you turn to him?"

"Yes. He's my comfort, my strength..."

Dr. Karen was surprised by Scully's words. "Did you turn to him after your daughter's death?"

Scully curved towards Mulder as he looked away. "No," Scully sighed. "I pushed him away."

"Why?", Dr. Karen said, surprised.

"I wanted to be strong. I thought I could handle it alone. But I couldn't."

"It's been two years now since Emily's death. Have you and Agent Mulder become closer since then?"

Mulder squeezed her hand. "Yes," she said. "We're very close."

"Are you turning to him about this issue with the car victim?"

"Yes and no."

"Can you explain?"

"I turned to him after the accident," Scully said. "But then I pushed him away yesterday. He was concerned for me. I didn't tell him that I was still having the nightmares about Emily and the car. I even told him this morning that I was over it..."

Mulder sighed loudly, his hand squeezing hers. "And that was a lie...", he said, with irritation in his tone.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, Mulder."

He lovingly pressed his thumb into her hand, smoothing it over. "I know. I just want to know why? Why do you feel the need to keep things from me?"

Scully peered over to Dr. Karen and then glanced down at her lap. "I was ashamed of how I reacted at the accident. I'm ashamed of the fact that it still bothers me. I'm a Professional, a Doctor. I'm ashamed that I can't seem to control how I'm feeling or began to stop my nightmares."

"This is the first time, Scully, that you've reached out and told me how you've felt."

Scully shifted towards Mulder. She could see how concerned he was for her and how hurt he looked. "I know I pushed you away with Emily. You were so sweet. You dropped everything to fly out to California to be by my side. You testified for me, and then when I should have leaned on you, I pushed you away."

She could see Mulder sigh heavily. Scully knew he needed to hear this from her.

"There were so many times Mulder that I could've used a shoulder to cry on but I kept it bottled up inside and I am ready to change that. I need to change that."

"Can you forgive yourself for your reaction at the accident?", Karen asked. "Can you forgive yourself for not including your partner in comforting you?", she said, carefully.

Mulder was staring at Scully. She nodded her head yes. Scully removed her hand from Mulder's and grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna try."

"You went into shock, Scully," Mulder said. "You had no control over that."

"As a physician, I am a first responder," she answered. "I took an oath to do no harm. I was supposed to have helped her."

"You're a great Physician, Scully" Mulder spoke. "And you're human. You _are_ human. You have weaknesses like everyone else, Scully."

"What do you mean?", Scully asked.

"I mean let down your walls, Scully. Let me in."

Scully stared at him for a long while. "I'm trying," Scully whispered as Mulder touched her arm. "I'll try harder."

He stared at her with soulful eyes and nodded.

"It's never too late," Dr. Karen spoke. "To mourn the loss of your daughter. To actully admit your loss. As you know, Dr. Scully, that an unresolved issue hidden within your subconscious mind can reappear especially when triggered by a trauma."

Scully sat back in her seat.

Dr. Karen decided she needed to push them a little more. "Are you willing to show your vulnerability to your partner?"

Scully turned to Mulder. "I'm willing to try."

Dr. Karen could see that Mulder was pleased.

"First, you should start, Dr. Scully, by acknowledging the death of the car victim and accepting your own limitations as a human being."

"I can do that."

"Face the family, no matter what they're reaction. Do your part," Dr. Kossoff added. "And then you also need to finally mourn the death of your daughter and to include your partner in it. You both need closure."

"And then what?", Scully questioned.

"The nightmares will go away, the guilt will go away and you'll feel like yourself again."

"That's exactly what I want."

"And when you've done all that, I wouldn't mind seeing you both back just as an update."

Scully turned to Mulder.

"No problem," he answered, standing up and shaking Dr. Kossoff's hand. Scully shook her hand too and Mulder placed his hand on his spot, guiding Scully out of the office.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragile**

 **4**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully stared at the mossy grass where the priest stood surrounded by the members of Alex Hutchings family and friends at the grave site. Scully stared at the scene through her car window. She twirled the flowers around in her hand and sighed as Mulder watched her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the soft digits. Scully's head spun around immediately, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Are you ready?"

She stared at her hand pressed against his lips and watched as he kissed it softly. "Are you ready, Scully?"

"Yeah," she said, as he let go of her hand and opened the car door.

Scully watched as Mulder walked around the car and opened her car door. She stepped out, dressed all in black in a pantsuit and a black trenchcoat with the flowers in her hand. He matched her outfit with his black trenchcoat, a black suit and tie. He placed his hand on her back and helped her up the slope of the well kempt cemetery lawn. She reached for Mulder's hand and he gladly accepted it. They walked up slowly and stood behind the family as the priest read the liturgy. Scully made the sign of the cross and then bowed her head as she listened. She could see Alex Hutchings family weeping as they stood next to the open grave with a closed casket and two gravediggers standing just in the foreground.

Mulders arms brushed hers as they stood in the clean crisp air. The priest finished the short service and everyone except Mulder made the sign of the cross. The Priest shook the hands of the family, trying to comfort Alex's young daughter Faith. The crowd began to scatter leaving them alone. Scully stood rigid as the deceases sister noticed she was there. She glared at Scully. "What's she doing here?"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Scully said, licking her lips nervously.

Both the sister and her husband exchanged glances. Scully's eyes settled upon the pre-teen daughter who clung to her aunts side, burying her face in her dress. Mulder's arm encircled Scully, protectively, as the family pushed pass them, heading for their cars. Mulder and Scully were left alone staring at the gaping hole of disturbed sweet smelling earth that was being turned over and shoveled over the casket by the workmen. Scully stepped up to the casket and tossed in the flowers just as it was being covered with dirt. Mulder watched Scully as she made the sign of the cross before turning and walking back to him. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in circles. Mulder lifted her chin and watched her eyes as they fluttered about, He was to gauge her mood. "What is it, Scully?"

"Normally, when you attend a funeral there's a feeling of sadness but it's a different experience when you're responsible for the person being in that grave," she said.

"Scully, Alex Hutchings is responsible for being in that grave right now," Mulder said and then shook his head. "Actually, no. She was bi-polar," he sighed. "It wasn't her fault either. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just a tragic accident."

Scully leaned further into Mulder's arms as he held her. "Come on, Scully. We've got a plane to catch. Skinner is giving us just a week off."

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her against him. He was enjoying the feel of her body against his. Scully sighed in contentment in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"Come on," he said, sliding his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get to Reagan. We still have hours of waiting at the airport before our flight out to San Diego."

Scully wheeled her luggage into her hotel room. She unlocked the adjoining door where Mulder was staying and retreated to her bed. It had been a long flight to California and she was exhausted. She could hear Mulder's rustling about behind the paper thin walls and it was a comfort knowing that he was there with her throughout this. They were not on the FBI's dime or on a case but on their own, in an attempt to heal the wound that had formed not long before. She sat on the edge of the bed with the tv on mute staring at the number in her cell phone several times, trying to decide if she would make the call. The knock on the adjoining door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

Mulder plopped down next to her. "Question?"

"Yes?", she said, twirling the cell phone in her hand.

"Are you visiting Bill this visit?"

She looked up at him suddenly. It was uncanny the way Mulder always seemed know what she was thinking. "This trip is about my coming to grips with my lost. This is about forgiving myself and changing bad habits. This is about mourning my daughter and including you in the process."

"A do-over," Mulder said, watching her carefully as she stared at the phone.

"I'm just not sure if being around Bill right now will help with the peace of mind that I need."

Mulder sat back against her.

"But, at the same time, I would like to see baby Matthew," she sighed. "But then again, will that be a good thing? Can I handle seeing him when I'm supposed to be in mourning? I mean, Emily had just died when he was born the last time we were here. Will it just remind me of what I will never have?"

Mulder stared down at his feet. "You never talked to me about your feelings about that too."

Scully turned her head to look at Mulder. "Its not easy for me. It never has been."

Mulder glanced over to the hotel pamphelets on the table that separated them. "You hungry? You want to order something?"

"That sounds about right," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Okay, order something, my treat."

Scully picked up the flyer and dialed up their dinner. Mulder stood up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before the food comes."

"Sounds like a good idea," Scully said, rubbing the tension in her neck.

Mulder noticed and began massaging her neck. He was distracted by the smell of Scully's hair. Scully closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. She could feel her eyelids start to close until Mulder removed the warm of his thick hands from her neck and back. "Go ahead and take that shower, Scully, before you fall asleep."

She stood up and grabbed a towel, closing the bathroom door behind her. Mulder walked back into the adjoining room. He grabbed up his shower amenities and stripped out of his clothes and showered quickly, changing into a new set of boxers. He pulled on his sweatpants and a t-shirt when Scully's lite knock came. He jerked opened the door to see her standing in front of him, her wet hair was wrapped in a towel. Scully was dressed in one of her silk night clothes, fitted to her curvy body yet conservative. His eyes traveled over her from head to toe and she raised an eyebrow. The delivery man stood in the doorway waiting, his eyes glued to Scully. "It's $22.50, Mulder."

Mulder pointed his finger up. "Just a sec," as he disappeared back into his room. He returned with his wallet and stopped in his tracks as he watched the pizza delivery man checking Scully out as she petered about the room, laying out her clothes for the next day and finishing her nightly routine. Mulder felt feral as he walked up to the driver. He glared at the driver. "Seriously?", Mulder said through a clench jaw. The driver stepped back. "Dude...I'm no creep. I wasn't watching her. I didn't see nothing."

"Mulder?", Scully said, as she stood by his side. Mulder looked down at her and handed her the bags of food.

"Put this on the table, okay."

She fingered the wet towel wrapped around her head and looked back at the delivery man before turning from him.

Mulder paid the driver, his jaw clenched tightly as he watched him speed off before closing Scully's door.

"Protective?", she said with a sly smile.

Mulder turned to face her. "No, it's more than that."

"Is it?"

Mulder stared at her. "I have a few extremely selfish reasons to stop the delivery guy from watching your every move, Scully."

Scully sat down on the edge of her bed and let her curly hair fall down from the towel. She brushed the curls from her soft Irish hair. "Care to explain?"

Mulder tore open the paper bags and placed the Chinese food on the table, keeping his back to her. "Same reason I have to keep most guys away from you."

Scully turned to face him. "And that is?"

"Because...", he said, opening the bags and taking out each container of piping hot food.

She watched as he avoided her gaze. "Mulder?"

He turned to her finally. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

She smirked and shook her head. "Ah, your usual Mulder aloofness."

Mulder turned to look at her briefly before shuffling about nervously as he laid out the chopsticks and plates. Scully could see Mulder glancing shyly out of the corner of her eye.

"Chill, Mulder," Scully said. "Let's eat, okay?"

Mulder watched as she crossed the room and sat at the table across from him, a smirk visible on her lips. Scully's eyes would settle on him, before she would look away and his heart would beat a little faster. They ate comfortably and after cleaning up, Mulder turned to Scully, "I think I'm gonna...Good night."

"Good night," she smiled, as the door closed behind him.

The infomercials and psychic network pleadings were on every channel, irritating Mulder enough that he shut off the TV set earlier than he normally would. He laid down and attempted to get some sleep. He was startled when he heard her soft cries. He immediately jumped out of bed and opened the connecting door. Scully was whimpering, the same way he had witnessed before. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No, Emily...don't go...", she said in a quiet voice. "The car. It's coming. Emily. Please..."

Without hesitation, Mulder crawled into the bed with Scully and placed his hand comfortably on her hip. Scully's whimpers subsided immediately. Asleep, she snuggled up against him. He curled his arms around her small frame, drawing her closer to him. He could feel her soft breaths against his neck as she slept. He closed his eyes, willing his body to behave and fall back asleep himself.

The sun streamed through the window and Mulder awoke with Scully's nose buried in his chest hair. His entire body felt a warmth he hadn't since the last time he'd spent in Scully's bed with her wrapped in his arms. He was tenting the sheets proudly as he enjoyed the feel of her next to him. Mulder watched as Scully's eyes began to flutter open and he quickly grabbed a pillow placing it in his lap to hide it. Scully in typical fashion quickly jumped up, racing to the bathroom. Mulder sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed before retreating to his own room and closing the door behind him. He showered quickly and dressed in another black suit and trench coat. When he was finished, he knocked on the connecting door.

Scully was sitting cross legged with her luggage packed next to her on the bed. She stared at him with her eyebrow raised. "Mulder?"

"You're packed already?"

"How did I end up waking up to you this morning?", she asked curiously.

Mulder stood in front of her with a shocked expression. "Well...", he stammered, placing his hands on his hips. "I...", he said, shifting his feet, "You!", he said, pointing at her. "You were having a nightmare again."

"Yeah? And?", she said, cross-armed.

He smiled shyly as his face turned a beat red color. "I was trying to comfort you."

Scully glanced down for a moment. "Did it? Did _you_ comfort me?"

Mulder nodded. "Quieted down right away."

"What exactly was I saying?"

Mulder sat down close to her. "You were saying ' _No Emily. Don't. There's a car_ ', like before."

Scully sighed and locked eyes with Mulder. "And if this doesn't work, what Dr. Kossoff recommended, what am I going to do? Take sleeping pills every night? Most of the time we're on a case and we can't sleep for days on end."

Mulder rubbed her back. "It'll be okay. I agree with her, this is going to work. You need this time to feel your emotions, Scully. You can't keep them bottled up forever."

"Ah," she said. "Are you worried about me?"

Mulder pressed his hand against her back and pulled her until she was leaning against his chest, his hand encircled around her. "Yes, I'm worried about you. I worry about you all the time. You know, it's rare, Scully, that we do this."

She looked up at him. "Do what?"

"Comfort each other. When Emily was dying, you wouldn't let me do this."

"I'm sorry. I get lost in my own emotions. My own thoughts. I mean, it was such a strange situation. I _met_ my 3 year old daughter, Mulder, by accident in such a strange set of circumstances. I tried telling Bill and even my mother and they weren't supportive. They ridiculed me as a matter of fact. Well, Bill did. Mom was still unsupportive."

"I don't think you've ever told me what lead you to believe she was yours. You gave me only the cliff notes. I don't think I actually cared. I just wanted to be there."

There was a silence for a few moments until she looked back up to him.

"No, I don't think we have talked about everything that happened during that time," Scully said. She glanced at her watch. "The cemetery is opening in a few minutes, Mulder. Can we talk on the run?"

Mulder stood up and placed his hand on his spot. "We're staying here another night right? You're packed up already."

She peered at him. "I'm still debating whether to stop at Bills."

Mulder looked surprised. "How about this, let me pack up my stuff too and I'll grab yours and put it all in the back of the trunk, just in case."

Mulder watched as she headed for the rental car. He quickly packed up his room, grabbed her luggage and tossed it all in back of the Buick Le Sabre. He checked them out of the motel and then headed off towards the cemetery. He turned to Scully, "Okay...now. What exactly happened with your brother and mom?"

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragile**

 **5**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully slid her hand into Mulder's as he drove. She sighed loudly. "Well, you were there when I got a few of the phone calls but what I didn't tell you is that the persons voice on the phone was...my sister."

Mulder twisted around and looked at Scully. "Your sister was sending you messages to help Emily."

Scully licked her lips. "Not just to help her but she's the reason I found Emily and I believe that was the intent."

Mulder squeezed her hand tightly. She was surprised that he was so quiet.

"Were you ashamed to tell me?"

Scully avoided his gaze and looked out at the window. "I told my mother and brother about it and they weren't so accepting of it all.'

Mulder looked back at Scully. "You didn't answer my question."

"Mulder, I think you know the answer to that," she said, as they drove past by rows of palm trees. "I wasn't ashamed to tell you. I knew you would understand, it was just such a shock at the time that I had a child...and I didn't even know how. My focus was on Emily and her illness, Mulder, and not on the mystery of it."

He was quiet as she sighed. "It's strange, you know."

"What is?", Mulder asked.

"After we moved here when I was a child," Scully said, referring to San Diego. "This place was apart of me. And then Bill joined the Navy and Melissa was off doing her thing and it was just me and Charlie left at home. I wanted to attend the University of Maryland, to be back where we were all born. I jumped at the chance. And so the parents moved back to Annapolis and then I went off to the University of Maryland and Charlie got married and joined the Navy," she said, turning to look at him. "I guess...", she said, as the large Cemetary sign came into view. "I guess it's fitting that I found her here in San Diego and that she's also buried here. There's a connection to me here."

Mulder stopped the car at the Cemetary entrance. He placed the car in park and turned to look at her. "Scully..."

Scully's eyes were wet with tears. He reached out and pulled her to him. She slid over in her seat and gripped his neck as she cried into his shoulder. Mulder pressed her hard against him as he listened to her whimpers and cries. He kissed the softness of her neck and she pulled back. He looked down into her beautiful face and used his thumb to wipe the wetness pooled at the corners of her eyes. She was beautiful and his heart was wrenching. "It's okay, Scully," he said, kissing her cheek.

"They did this to me, Mulder. They took my ability to have children away," she said, as she closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead as she continued. "I had no choice in the matter. And just a few months prior to my daughter dying," she said, as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I found out I was barren."

Mulder smoothed a stray stand from her face, his heart breaking as he watched her cry. He was close to tears himself. "And to find her and then to lose her."

"Scully..."

"I lost part of my soul that day, Mulder. I wasn't there when my _**own**_ daughter breathed her first breath but I needed to be there for her last."

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I know. I know."

"I have a hole in my heart that can never be filled," she said, between sobs. "And I...", she gulped. "I recognized that look in Alex Hutching's daughter Faith, when she looked at me yesterday. There was a hole there. A hole that no other woman will ever fill. No one can ever replace her mother. And I'll never have the chance to be with my daughter or have any other children and so I remain empty."

Mulder could feel anger, pain and guilt seared through him. He held Scully's chin and kissed her lips softly. She sighed as she shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Thanks for being here with me, Mulder."

"This is all I've ever wanted, Scully. To hold you and comfort you when you needed me too."

She ran her hand along his jawline and gaze into the deep swirls of hazel. "I need you too."

Mulder pulled her immediately into his arms, holding her taut against his chest. They jumped when a car horn blew behind them. Mulder looked back to see a funeral procession lined up down the street. He started the engine and began to drive the thin windy paths that lead to the Children's area of the Cemetary. The last time they'd come there was after the funeral when Emily's casket full of sand was lowered into the ground. Her family had hugged her and given her space and driven back to Bill's house waiting on the two of them to later join them. Mulder had sat in the car as she wept by her daughter's grave site. But, like radar Mulder was aware of her every sound and every cry Scully made even from a distance. He had spent that time beating his hands against the steering wheel as he had listened, cursing and blaming himself for her abduction and for not finding a cure for Emily's demise.

This time they pulled up and Scully stepped out. She turned towards the car, noticing Mulder hadn't joined her. She motioned for him to step out with her. Surprised, Mulder stood by her side. "Oh...the flowers, Mulder. I forgot them."

"Oh yeah," he said, as he grabbed the flowers from the backseat. He held them in his left hand as she slid her hand into his right and they walked together to her daughter's tombstone. Emily Christine Scully, the words were etched into stone and Scully paused in front of it. "This is the first time I've seen the tombstone," Scully said, with watery eyes, turning to look at Mulder. "I told myself I'd come back but it took me this long to do it," she said, wiping her eyes. "In truth, I just didn't want to face it. It made it too real," she sighed.

Mulder placed the flowers on the edge of the gravestone and then placed his hand on her upper back. Scully looked down at the base of the grave stone where some decayed flowers rested. "Flowers? Someone put flowers here," she said, grabbing up the dead leaves.

Mulder placed his hands on his hips and looked down. Scully stared at the delivery label on the end. "Emily C. Scully, from D.K.S. Someone sent flowers in my name?", she said, bewildered.

"It was me," Mulder sighed. "I pay for a weekly flower delivery."

Scully stared at Mulder in disbelief. "What?"

"I do the same thing for my dad's burial. Well, his is monthly," he said, shyly. "Scully, if that's overstepping my bounds or something..."

"No," she smiled, stepping up to him. "I would have never thought of doing this," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's so sweet, Mulder. I can't thank you enough."

He smiled down at her. She then looked up at him suddenly. "Wait Did you say you pay for Emily's flowers weekly and your dad's monthly?"

Mulder looked down into her moist blue eyes and looked off. "Mulder?", she continued.

His eyes settled back onto hers. "Your daughter, Scully. How do I explain?", he said, to himself. "I felt a connection too. And she meant something to me, because she was yours."

Scully bowed her head and Mulder sighed heavily, upset with himself that he'd spoken his inner thoughts out loud to her.

"I never gave you the chance to express how you felt about it, did I?", she said, gripping his hand.

Mulder shook his head. "You really had no reason to worry about me, Scully. It's what you needed at the time."

"I did," she said. "But I wanted to bury it all so deep down inside it didn't exist any more. I wanted to forget that my chances of children were gone. I wanted to forget that I might not have been able to adopt my own biological child that I didn't even know existed. I wanted to forget that I had almost no time with her. I wanted to forget that life was unfair..."

Mulder engulfed her in his arms and she buried her head into his chest, as her tears fell. He kissed the top of Scully's head and held her tightly. " _ **We'll**_ have a chance Scully, " he said and then moaned inwardly, cursing himself at his slip. " _ **You'll**_ have a chance Scully."

"A chance?"

"To be a mother," he said, pulling back to look at her. "I know you will..."

"You do?",she said, surprised.

"Yeah," he said, as he pulled her back tightly against him. "Yeah, I know it."

Scully turned in his arms and looked at her daugthers grave. "I never got to even name her," she said, wiping her eyes. "Emily Christine...I don't know what her favorite color is. What her favorite dolls were," she said, as Mulder held her in front of him, his arms around her waist. Scully's back was pressed against his chest as they stood there together. "She was a three year old little girl who lived her life without me and yet we found each other."

She sighed and stepped out of his arms and picked up the new flowers and placed them at the base of the grave. "I love you, Emily...", she whispered. "I think about you everyday. I hope you know...", she gulped. "How much I love you and how happy knowing you existed made me. You made me happy just being your mom."

Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder. Scully continued. "I think it would've been harder for me to have not met you. I would've always wondered what a child of mine looked like," she said. "And you're beautiful. You were beautiful."

"Just like her mom," Mulder said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Goodbye, my beautiful girl," she said between sobs.

Mulder touched her arm and they turned away together walking hand and hand back towards the car. Scully's phone rang. "Bill?"

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragile**

 **6**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

"Dana, I talked to mom and she said you were here in San Diego."

"Just got in last night," she said, as Mulder held her hand. He was looking at her concerned.

"Were you going to come and see us? You haven't seen Matthew since he was born. And Tara and I would love to see you."

"Thanks, Bill."

"So, are you here for a case?"

Scully turned to look back at her daughter's grave. "No, not a case."

"Well, where are you? Are you busy right now? When are you coming to see us?"

"We can come now," she said, noticing the intense fear and worry on Mulder's brow.

"We...as in Mulder?", Bill's tone changed.

"Yes both of us."

There was a small pause as she heard the phone being snatched away from Bill. "Dana, we'd love to go to Brunch with you both, how does that sound?", Tara, Bill's wife asked.

"That sounds great," she said, aware of Mulder's intense gaze. "Where?"

"Well, we were already heading out to eat. Why don't you and Mulder meet us there. Brother's Restaurant on Waring Rd. Do you know Waring rd, Dana?"

"I think I remember it," Scully answered.

"We're on our way there now, so if you wanna..."

"We're leaving now," Scully said, hanging up.

Mulder closed his trenchcoat and gathered his keys from his pocket.

"Brunch with Bill?", he asked.

"I guess we are going to see Bill after all."

He stepped up to her and held her elbow. "You sure you can handle it Scully?"

"You'll know when I can't."

He searched her eyes and then opened the car door for her, watching as she slid inside. He slammed it closed and then rounded the car and started it up, heading back to the entrance of the cemetery. He'd noticed that Scully hadn't looked back at the grave but instead looked almost hopeful. It was the first glimpse of the old Scully he knew and loved since the accident. She was lost in her own thoughts and he noticed a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth.

"How old is Matthew?", he questioned.

She turned to look at him. ' _He was reading her mind again_ ', she thought to herself. "I was just thinking about him. The last photo I got was probably three months ago. He's almost two years old now. He's probably walking and talking," Scully said, excitedly. "I used to spend time babysitting my nephews when they were little, whenever Charlie and Jill came home for a visit. "

He admired Scully, her ability to place her pain in the foreground. That was the Scully he used to know and she seemed to be coming back to herself, he thought. They parked in front of the restaurant and Mulder helped her out, opening the door for her and placing his hand in hers. They were getting used to holding hands and he was enjoying it even if it was during stress. He held the door open and Scully ducked under his arm entering, her eyes scouring the tables for her family. She spotted Bill before he saw her and she could see Matthew in a high chair. Bill waved in her direction and she waved back, turning to look at Mulder who kept his eyes glued to her. He followed behind Scully and the waitress to Bill's table.

Bill stood up and hugged his youngest sister in a bear grip and smiled down at her. She look at her brother and smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling in a way Mulder hadn't seen in days. Tara hugged her sister-n-law as wel. But, Scully lit up like a Christmas Tree when she picked up the red headed Matthew who seemed fascinated with his new aunt, pulling at the strains of her hair and staring wide-eyed into the blue swirls of her eyes. Bill was blushing as he watched his sister play with his son. He then looked up at Mulder and his face changed immediately. Mulder reached out his hand to Bill and Scully turned towards Mulder, her body leaning into his. Bill looked at Tara who was giving him 'the look' and so he shook Mulder's hands. Scully placed Matthew back into his restaurant high chair and began to slip off her trench coat, Mulder stood behind her and slid it off her arms. Bill shot a glance at Tara who was smiling as she watched them. Scully seated herself as Mulder hung up their coats. He returned and sat down next to Scully. He was grateful that he was sitting between Scully and Tara, like a buffer. Scully was playing with her nephew as Bill watched her, looking at them proudly.

"So, what are you doing here?", Bill said, excitedly. He then noticed their attire. "Was their a funeral?"

Mulder expected Scully to clam up as she always did with him but instead he found her comfortable and relaxed. "We're here because something happened to me," Scully said, watching as Bill's head turned toward Mulder.

"I was in a car accident," she continued. "I accidentally hit and killed a woman."

Mulder noticed she'd used the term, "accidental", instead of blaming herself.

"That's terrible," Tara gasped.

"It was," Scully sighed. Mulder stretched out his arm and placed it in back of Scully's seat. Bill turned to Tara, his jaw taut and his face red as Mulder gazed at Scully.

"I went into clinical shock after it happened and I kept blaming myself," she said, looking up at her eldest brother for support. "And I started dreaming that it was happening to Emily."

Bill reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers. "So you came to visit Emily's grave, didn't you."

Mulder still surprised by the openness Scully expressed with her family. She was completely different around them. He could see she needed the support of not only him but from her family. "Yes," she said, offering no further explanation.

"Well, how long are you here for?", Bill questioned.

Scully hadn't noticed that Mulder was leaning into her space. She looked up at him and Tara sat back, her hand covering her mouth as she watched their interaction. "Mulder?", Scully asked, searching his eyes.

"We could take a flight out tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd like that," she said, as Mulder's eyes traveled from Scully's mouth to her eyes. He was mesmerized. He'd never seen her so calm and natural, without a shield that usually kept him out. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Okay," Mulder said, as Scully turned back to her brother.

Scully noticed that Bill looked like he could blow his top. He motioned for the waitress who was busy placing waters on the table. "Can we order?"

Scully and Mulder both tore their gaze from one another to look down at the menu. "I'll take the country fried steak and eggs," Mulder began.

"Mulder," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "What?", he said, as his voice rose slightly.

"It's enough that you don't eat anything green," Scully said, rolling her eyes. "But you'll clog your heart."

"I'm having the steak and eggs," Bill added. "Medium well, fried eggs, hashbrowns and white toast."

Mulder turned back at Scully. She sighed. "Fine."

"The country fried steak and eggs or the steak and eggs?", the waitress asked.

"The country fried steak and scrambled eggs with cheese, hashbrowns and wheat toast," Mulder said, handing her his menu.

Tara already knew what she wanted. "I'll have the California Scramble and a bowl of Oatmeal with orange juice in a sippy cup for Matthew."

"Okay," the waitress said, writing in her notepad. And you ma'am?", she said, waiting on Scully.

"I'll have the Veggie Scramble and Coffee."

"I'll just bring a pot of coffee," the young waitress said, as she grabbed up the menu's and walked away.

Tara smiled at the two of them completely unaware of the way they looked to the outside world. She noticed that Mulder would push a strain of hair out of Scully's face and she never flinched, not once. It seemed so natural for them to sit so close despite being in separate chairs. The way they looked at each other was like a couple. She could tell that her sister-in-law Dana had such an emotional morning. The tracks of her tears were still slightly visible on her cheeks. She was glad that Mulder was with her. He was so attentive to her needs and she knew from the look that Dana gave him, she loved and appreciated him just as much as he loved her.

The food was brought to the table and Mulder watched as Scully fed baby Matthew as her food cooled. "Scully..."

"Hmm?", she said, turning to him.

"Eat. You haven't really eaten in the past few days," he said, quietly.

Scully looked at her brother who was watching them. "I will," she said, picking up her fork and eating a bite or two before returning to feeding Matthew his oatmeal as he giggled.

"I've got it sis," Bill said, noticing the concern in Mulder's eyes. "I finished already."

"Well Dad did call you the human vaccum," she smiled.

"Yeah, me and Charles," Bill smiled. "Mom was like a short order cook for all of us. I have no idea how she did it."

"Me either," Scully said, shaking her head. "She's a saint, she really is."

"Yeah, maybe I should call her more often," Bill sighed.

Sculy locked eyes with her brother. "Maybe I should too more often than I do."

"It's been awhile since she's been out here, maybe I can call and invite her for a visit."

Tara smiled at them both. "Homemade meals I don't have to cook for a week, sounds like heaven."

Bill smiled at his wife. "Yeah, I'll call her tonight."

"Maybe I'll invite her to lunch sometime in D.c.," she said, looking at Mulder.

He nodded his understanding.

"Well, if we're done, let's head back to our house."

Mulder was delighted as he watched Scully sitting on the floor with Matthew just as she had with Emily. She played with his soft plastic blocks and endured the numerous hugs that sometimes almost toppled her over. Mulder had watched her for hours as she practically took over, feeding Matthew at the dinner table, reading to him, laying him down for his naps, and giving him his bath. Mulder's heart ached for her and for himself knowing that this would never be them. Each song that Scully sang off-key, every adoring look she gave yo him as well as Matthew, he filed away in his memory bank. He wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted but it was more than that. He wanted a family with Scully himself.

Scully kissed Matthew on the forehead before laying him in his crib for the night. "Goodnight, Matthew," she sighed. Her heart ached because she knew these were all the things she'd never get to do with a child of her own.

Scully came down the steps where Mulder was seated alone watching a football game. She sat down next to him, there arms and legs touching.

Bill and Tara walked out from the kitchen. He walked over to the entertainment center and muted the TV. "Can you stay here tonight, Dana or do you already have a hotel room?"

"We already checked-out of our hotel."

Bill sighed and looked at Mulder. "Your room as in one?"

"Bill,"Tara sighed.

"I have the guest bedroom upstairs, Dana," Bill said.

"Mulder," Tara spoke. "We have the couch unless you would you prefer to sleep together."

Bill's face twisted up as he turned towards his wife who was surprised by the intensity of his deadly glare.

Mulder and Scully's face reddened as they blushed. "I think the couch will be just fine," Mulder said, his head low and a smile on his lips.

Scully could see the disgusted look on Bill's face. "We're just...", Scully said.

"Partners," Mulder finished.

"We're not..."

"Together," Mulder said, as they both kept their eyes low.

Tara looked surprised but she didn't question them. "Well, Mulder, why don't you go get the luggage and Dana, you follow me upstairs."

Scully stood up and nervously turned from Mulder. He grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks. "That's not true, Scully."

"What is?"

He briefly glanced at Bill and then turned back to her. "Between me and you. We are together. We just haven't...Acted on it."

Scully watched as Mulder headed for the door to retrieve their things from the car.

"What in the hell does that mean?", Bill said, irate.

"BILL," Tara said. "Now is not the time..."

Bill turned to see the look on his sisters face and then sighed. "Sorry sis. It's none of my business."

"I know," Scully said.

"I just want you to be happy."

Scully nodded. "I just want to be happy too."

Bill turned and headed back to the kitchen. Scully followed Tara up to the bedroom where they stripped the linens on the guest bed. "You sure you want him to sleep downstairs?", Tara questioned.

Scully sighed and looked at her sister-n-law. Scully crossed her arms, deep in thought. After the car accident, I was in such a state of guilt, I was depressed because I'd snuffed out the life of someone and I hadn't intended too."

Tara looked at her lovingly. "That's understandable, Dana."

"I turned to Mulder when I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares. Not of Alex Hutchings, the victim, but of Emily. I was reliving the accident only with Emily having been hit and laying on the ground. And so I turned to Mulder then. Twice he slept in the bed with me."

Tara smiled excitedly.

"Nothing happened.", Scully said, noticing the sudden disapointment in her sister-n-law.

"Oh Dana..."

Scully had never really talked with Tara. She was her sister-n-law but they had never become close. At that moment, knowing that she had no female friends and Melissa had passed on, Scully felt bold, renewed. "I want that though," Scully sighed. "I want when I'm in pain or stressed to be able to turn to him. I tend to keep my feelings bottled up."

"Oh we know," Tara joked. "It's a Scully Family trait."

"It is," Scully smiled. "But, I like waking up to him," she whispered. "I liked knowing he was there to comfort me."

Tara covered her mouth and jumped up and down. "Oh Dana, I'm so happy for you."

Scully looked confused. "What? Am I missing something here."

Tara hugged her and smiled. "You just admitted your feelings for Mulder. "

Scully smiled shyly. "I love him," she said, dreamily. "I'm in love with him."

"And he loves you," Tara agreed.

Scully smiled again. "I know he does."

"So, you sure you want him sleeping downstairs?", Tara continued.

"Ah...I'm sure. Plus, anything else and Bills head might explode."

"Oh right. Now, help me with the corners of this sheet."

Mulder stood outside the bedroom door having heard the conversation of the two women. He stood there with his heart pounding hard. He left her suitcase by the door and then quietly retreated back down the stairs, sitting back on the sofa. Scully came down, her hands full of linens and a pillow. "S'okay, Mulder?"

"Yeah," he said, as she handed him the sheets and a nice warm blanket. He watched as she slid two pillows into pillowcases and fluffed them out for him.

"So you do love me, Scully?", he whispered, looking up at her.

Startled, Scully looked into his eyes. "You heard me?"

"I was bringing you up your suitcase."

She looked into his hopeful swirls. She leaned down and pressed her red lips to his soft lips in a chaste kiss. "You already know the answer to that."

Mulder placed his hands on the side of her face and stared into her eyes. Scully tilted her head and kissed him again which deepened into tongue play. She pulled back when she heard Bill say, "Oh Jeez, Dana. Seriously?"

She giggled and then smiled at Mulder. "Good night, Mulder."

"Good night Scully."

Bill shook his head and then walked behind Scully up the stairs. He stopped and then pointed towards Mulders indicating that he was watching him. Mulder smiled to himself as Bill disappeared up the stairs.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Fragile**

 **7**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 6. After Milagro and before the Unnatural.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

On the flight out, Mulder watched as Scully slept cuddled up to his right side, her feet tucked underneath her at the window seat. A blanket covered her shoulders and feet as his arm draped down her back to her waist. He noticed she was sleeping peacefully even during the rough patches. She slept unless it during meal times, as if the weight of the world had lifted and she needed to sleep for a week. It broke his heart to have to wake her to land. He touched her cheek softly and her eyes opened immediately. She smiled and removed herself quickly from his lap but Mulder kept his hand resting on her hipbone. Scully clipped on her seatbelt and then surprised Mulder by settling against his side. She intertwined her fingers with his and Mulder smiled shyly afraid to look in her direction. He kept glancing to their hands and turning away with a huge grin from one corner of his mouth to the other.

When they left the airport, Mulder drove and Scully began to notice the surrounding area. "Mulder?"

"Hmmm?", he said.

"This is the same street as the accident," she said, looking at the rows of houses.

"Do you want me to take another route?"

Scully shook her head no. "It's the first time I've been back here."

Mulder looked concerned as he carefully drove down the road.

"Pull over!", Scully said.

Mulder pulled behind a car a few yards down from where Alex Hutchings had died. They both watched as a couch was lifted into an overcrowded Moving truck by Alex's brother-n-law and a friend. Alex's sister lovingly touched the shoulder of Alex's daughter Faith. The little girl smiled back up to her aunt and laughed when her uncle picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and placed her inside the passenger side of the truck. Alex's sister looked back at the house and then jumped into the truck. Mulder and Scully watched as they pulled off headed down the road.

"Looks like Faith is in good hands," Mulder said, turning towards Scully.

She smiled. "Looks like it."

He searched her eyes but Scully smiled back at him and his heart melted. He pulled off headed for her apartment. Mulder had called to wake her at 6 am. She hadn't much sleep that night and he wanted to make sure she would be in the office that morning. She was late and Mulder found himself pacing the floor of their office when she came in. He searched for signs of any distress and instead she smiled at him. "I feel good, Mulder."

He nodded his head and handed her a coffee.

"Thanks," she said, as her hand swiped his.

Scully's eyebrow raised and she smiled at him coyly. Mulder was staring at her red moist lips. He hadn't kissed her since they'd spent the night before, passionately making love. Scully was blushing red as she noticed him lick his own lips as he stared at her. "Mulder?"

"Hmm?", he said, tearing his eyes away from her mouth to look into her joyful eyes.

"We'll be late..."

"Oh yeah," he said, reaching his hand out to lovingly touch her jaw. "Let's go."

Scully straightened her shoulders. She was ready. Mulder walked behind her watching the swaying of her hips, she turned to smirk in his direction. When the elevator dinged open, they stepped inside and waited until the door closed, before they began kissing. Mulder placed two hands on the side of her face, kissing her so tenderly in contrast to the way he had kissed her the night before. They pulled back just as the elevator door dinged open and Mulder placed his hand in his spot, walking with Scully as they came to the door. Scully knocked and she heard Dr. Kossoff speak, "Come In Agents."

She greeted them and immediately picked up on the intense sexual vibe between them. "So, I see you returned."

"Yes," Scully said, smiling over at Mulder who was seated close. He placed his arm in back of her seat and she seemed to lean into him.

"So how did it go?", Dr. Karen asked.

Scully cleared her throat as her mind began to process everything that had happened in the past few days. "It went well. We went to the funeral, Alex Hutchings funeral."

"We? As in you and Agent Mulder?"

Scully locked eyes with Mulder and then returned her gaze to Dr. Kossoff. "Yes, he was there with me. It was kind of intense. Especially when the family looked at me accusingly. And then when I stood above her grave."

"How did you feel?"

"I have to admit it was very difficult. I remarked to Agent Mulder that it was a different experience being the one that put the person in the grave."

Karen Kossoff nodded as she wrote in her notepad.

Mulder squeezed Scully's hand as Dr. Karen watched them. "And how did the mourning of your daughter go?"

Scully breathed in and then out slowly. "We took a flight out to San Diego."

"San Diego?", Karen said, writing in her notes.

"That's where Emily died and where she's buried. It's also where I grew up most of my life and where my brother and his family still lives."

"Oh," Karen added.

Scully sighed and Mulder pulled her closer to him. She relaxed when she felt his touch. "The day we visited her grave. It was...It was rough," Scully said. "But, I did get a lot of my emotions out and Mulder was there for me."

Karen smiled, looking pleased at Mulder. His attention though was on Scully. He was lip gazing at her moist ruby lips and looking at her so adoringly Karen sat back as she watched the two of them as time seemed to cease between them.

"So, he was there for you," Dr. Kossoff said, trying to regain Scully's attention.

Scully reached out for Mulder's hand and he held it. Scully looked straight ahead at the Therapist.

"Yes, completely."

"And how did it feel this time to know you could be emotional? That your partner would be there for you?"

"I felt relieved. I felt like that if I fell, he'd pick me up. And I felt like he wouldn't judge me or think I was weak," she said, turning to look at Mulder.

He looked shock. "Scully, I'd never..."

"I know that now," she sighed. "I know that if I'm feeling upset about Emily or anything else, I can turn to you. I know that you won't think less of me. I know that you are there for me and I'm sorry it took this long for me to get to that point."

Karen noticed the beaming smile on Mulder's face and the way his hand was rubbing her arm intimately.

"Did you visit with your family while you were there?"

"I did," Scully said. "I actually thought it would be tough on me because when Emily died, my nephew Matthew was born. And this was the first time I'd seen him since he was born, not only reminding me of her death but of the fact that I would never have children."

Karen watched Mulder as he kissed the top of her head, visibly upset himself.

"And how was it this time?"

Scully smiled and looked up at Mulder before turning her attention to Dr. Karen. "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed playing with him and doing all the same things I did with my other two nephews. It was actually quite cathartic."

"So, I think it's safe for me to assume that your nightmares ceased?"

"Yes," Scully said. "I slept like a baby."

Mulder smirked and turned away. He knew Scully had been doing all but sleeping the night before.

Dr. Karen observed the sexual energy between them and smiled to herself. It was obvious the rumors about the two partners were now in fact true very recently. "Well, Dr. Scully, I see no reason to keep you from your job. I'll send the O.K to your A.D. You are fit for Work."

Scully stood up and shook Dr. Karen's hand. "Thank You."

She smiled warmly. "That's what I'm here for and if you need me again, I'll be here."

Mulder shook her hand as well and she watched as the couple closed the door behind her. "So, Scully, you ready for our next case?"

She smirked. "Actually, I'd like to take the rest of the day off..."

Mulder surprised looked at Scully. "What about Skinner?"

"Skinner will have to wait...", she said, licking her lips as she lip gazed at his round supple bottom lip.

Mulder's heart began to race as he watched her walk into the elevator. "Mulder?", she said, holding the door. "Are you following me or will I have to do this alone?", she said, raising her eyebrow.

Mulder immediately followed. "No way, partner, " he said, as the door closed and his hands began to wander all over her body. "We're in this together. The question is, your place or mine?"

"Yours," she sighed as he kissed her neck. "Let's get that couch of yours movin..."

Mulder gasped. He was delighted at this Scully as he followed her out to the parking lot. She was back. His old Scully was back, but that was far from his mind at that moment. All he could think about, as he stared at Scully like she was a delectable morsel, was what could they in fact do to each other in the car without crashing.

 **THE END**

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


End file.
